Current invention is applicable in several industrial fields where the standard cable ties have an extensive use as: car industry, home appliance machines, electrical facilities, pipe routings for water, air conditioning in buildings, etc.
There is no background of a cutting device incorporated to the head for removing the over length of a standard cable tie such as the ones patented on May 9, 1972 in the United States (U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,869) which is considered to be the closest prior art.
The current invention consisting of adding a blade to the head of the standard cable tie that enables to remove the remaining body portion by twisting it against the blade.
The blade must be one able to cut the plastic of the body portion without big effort. The blade class as the ones used in razor machines.
It is not needed a blade thickness nor a quality as high as the ones used in razor machines, since it will not be in contact with water and they will perform one single cut in their life cycle. Due to this, the cost of the blade can be cheaper.
The fixing of the blade to the head needs to be robust, it can be performed by a riveting or integrating it to the injection tooling itself.
Product main advantages:
1. Avoid the need of using a cutting tool for removing the body over length after the cable tie is tightened. This drives to a shorter assembly time, and to have one free hand for performing any other operation.
2. Improve the cut quality. In this way it is avoided the risk of injuries due to remaining withsharp edges, achieving an improved product or facility finishing.